Everybody Likes Danny
by Jaiden Darby
Summary: Felling bad for hurting him during lacrosse, Scott goes to Danny's to apologise.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**

This is just a small one off piece, whilst having a slight writers block with New Life I decided to write this up and is in no way connected to that at all.

I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind.

* * *

><p>Scott arrived at Danny's house the next night, he had to apologise to his team mate for hurting him - He had wanted to do so at school but hadn't seen the other boy. He had managed to apologise to Stiles who had forgiven him.<p>

He rang the door bell and waited for an answer, hiding the bottle of Jack Daniels behind his back just in case Danny's parents were in, he hadn't put much thought into this, he still wasn't sure what he was going to say yet. How do you apologise to someone you hardly know?

A few moments later the door opened revealing Danny, the nervous feeling came back to Scott, he really should have thought this through more "Hey" Danny started to close the door again, he deserves that, he put his foot in the door to stop it "Danny wait!"

The door opened again and Danny sighed "What do you want McCall?"

"I - I wanted to apologise for yesterday"

"Apology accepted" Danny replied starting to close the door again - Once again a foot stopped it.

"You didn't mean that" Scott pulled the bottle from behind his back "I was hoping we could maybe talk? Can I come in?"

Danny let out another heavy sigh and let Scott in, he knew he wouldn't be able to make him go any time soon and they might as well be comfortable. Besides there was now the offer of JD, what sane teenage boy would turn that down? Danny stopped by the kitchen to get glasses and a bottle of Coke from the fridge before leading Scott upstairs to his bedroom.

The boys sat on Danny's bed drinking, they were now on their second glass, the first glass had been downed in one go - It would be nice if it were due to a drinking competition but no, it was due to the nervousness of both of them.

"Not that drinking in silence isn't fun and all, I think I'd prefer some conversation" Danny said taking another sip of his drink "What did you wanna talk about?"

"I'm really sorry for hurting you Danny"

"It's okay" It wasn't okay, was that alcohol talking? It had hurt a lot. Maybe telling Scott it was okay would stop Danny feeling bad for drinking his JD "Thanks for the drink"

"It's cool - I wasn't sure what to get, I didn't think flowers would go down too well"

"I'm not that gay" Danny replied. His words making Scott feel uncomfortable again and making him regret them "So what happened yesterday? I don't know you that well but I'm pretty sure that isn't you"

"I was having a bad day - No excuse I know, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry"

"You can stop saying sorry now, it's good" Was that the alcohol again? It couldn't be, Danny wasn't one to hold a grudge, especially after his co captain apologising a few times. He could probably milk the apology but that wasn't his style either "I heard Allison broke up with you, are you okay?"

"Kinda - Alcohol helps" Scott replied causing them both to laugh "I made sure to leave my phone at home though, I doubt drunken texts would help me much"

"I've never had the chance to be in that situation" Scott gave him a questioning look "I haven't had a boyfriend that lasted more than two weeks, guys don't seem interested in me"

"They should be" That had come from nowhere, both boys blushed "Sorry"

"Stop apologising Scott"

"I'm sorry" Danny gave him a look telling him there was no need for it "Sorr... Ah Damn it!"

Danny laughed "If you don't stop it I'm going to find a way to keep your mouth shut so you can't say it"

"How you going to do that?" Scott asked pouring them their fifth drink - Or was it the sixth?

"I dunno, I'll either have to gag you or kiss you" That had to be the drink talking this time, Danny wasn't violent and he wasn't attracted to Scott... Was he?

"I don't like the sound of the first one but I don't deserve the second" They were both blushing again "Sorry" Danny gave him that look again, at least he tried to but there was a smile tugging at the corner of his lips "So you interested in anyone at the moment?"

Danny sighed and laid down on his bed motioning for Scott to join him. He wasn't sure how to answer that question, he could honestly say that he wasn't interested in anyone until about an hour ago when the drinking had started to take affect and he found himself wanting to get to know his team mate better "I got asked to the formal today"

"You don't sound too interested mate"

"I guess I'm not, I said yes but that was mainly because I don't want to go alone" Danny sighed again "Is that wrong?"

"No, not really" Scott replied "I doubt I'll be going now" He missed Allison but probably not as much as he should do "I'll take you if you want"

"You could do better" Scott tried to punch him but he was at the wrong angle and his arm didn't seem to want to do what his brain told it to "Epic fail there buddy"

"Totally the alcohols fault"

"If I wake up with a hangover I'm blaming you"

"You can lead a lacrosse player to the JD but you can't make him drink it"

Danny chuckled, if Scott was half as drunk as he was that was not small feat to get that out without messing up. He put his drink on the side table and wriggled further down the bed to get more comfortable.

"I guess I should get going soon"

"No!" Danny shouted shooting up "I mean you're drunk and don't have your phone" He started looking sheepish "You can stay here... If you want" He didn't like to lie but using Scott's intoxication was a good excuse to get the other boy to stay, he wasn't sure that Scott would stay if he told him the truth.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked, he didn't really want to go, it was nice to have some company that wasn't Stiles or Allison.

"Yeah I want you to stay" Danny had been feeling lonely lately "I don't get to spend much time with Jackson anymore, it's nice to talk to someone"

"You have other friends besides Jackson"

"Not really"

"Like Stiles said, everyone likes you"

"When I first come out, a guy started to bully me for being gay. Jackson found out and literally beat the crap out of him, ever since people talk to me, I think they're scared of Jackson"

"I like you"

"I don't think I wanna know what state my nose would be in if you didn't like me"

"I'm sorry"

"I was joking Scott and I thought we covered the saying sorry thing"

"I'm trying to find out if I'm going to be gagged or kissed" Danny turned away from Scott feeling uncomfortable "Sorry"

"Either stop saying sorry or go" Scott got up and sat on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on "I didn't mean that"

"Have you thought that the reason I keep saying sorry is because I am?" Scott walked the other side of the bed to retrieve his jacket.

"Scott please don't go" Danny said getting up to try stop him, only he moved a bit too quickly for someone who had drunk so much. He started to fall backwards, Scott trying to stop him but being taken down too, falling on top of him "Shit!"

"Are you okay?"

"You're heavy"

"Sorry" Scott replied trying to get up "Er Danny? You have to let go of me"

"No, if I let go you'll leave"

"I'll stay" Danny still wasn't letting go of him, he threw his jacket down and kicked off his shoes "See?" Danny's hands gripped him tighter, he rubbed his foot up Danny's leg "No shoes, I can't go"

"I'm sorry for telling you to go, I didn't mean it - Sorry"

"If you don't stop saying sorry I'm going to gag you or kiss you so you can't speak"

"Do I get a choice in which one?" Danny asked, his breathing had got heavier.

"Maybe"

"I choose the second option - I think - Whichever one involved the kissing" Scott smiled, before he could say anything Danny lifted his head and placed a quick kiss on his lips. He dropped his head and closed his eyes "Sorry"

His eyes opened again in shock when he felt soft lips meeting his. The kiss was slow and intense, Danny wanted to stop it but he couldn't, he'd never been kissed with this kind of passion before, all his other kisses were sloppy and wet. He pushed his tongue against Scott's lips, needing to taste the inside of his mouth. Scott moaned with pleasure allowing Danny's tongue to wrestle with his, he slowly moved his hand underneath Danny's shirt caressing his smooth abs before moving further up and tweaking his nipple.

"Scott.." Danny said between moans "We have to stop" Scott moved down to Danny's neck kissing and biting "Please..."

"Why?"

"You're confused and drunk, I don't want to take advantage of you"

Scott moved back to Danny's lips "You're not taking advantage" A quick peck to the lips "It's my hand up your shirt" Now a deeper, intense kiss "Not yours up mine" Followed by biting and pulling his lower lip "Yet.."

Danny accepted the invitation and removed Scott's shirt, he kissed and licked his way down Scott's neck and chest before settling on his left nipple, gently biting it. He started to unbutton Scott's pants, he shouldn't be doing this - They're both drunk but the alcohol in his system wasn't making him do it.

They both got up to remove their clothes, somehow the JD wasn't slowing them down and minutes later they were back on the bed naked and kissing. Danny moved further down Scott's body, soon reaching his hard cock, licking up the length before taking the head in his mouth.

Scott moaned loud, thankful that Danny's parents weren't around to hear him. He hadn't even realised that he was interested in guys but now he was glad that his first time was with Danny... He wasn't interested in guys, just Danny, always Danny.

"Danny?" Scott started between moans "I want you in me" Danny stopped sucking his cock and looked up, his face saying the words his mouth couldn't "It's okay - I want you - I need you"

Danny reached over to the bedside cabinet and pulled out an unopened bottle of lube. He rummaged around but couldn't find anything else, then it hit him.

"Shit!" He remembered that Jackson had 'borrowed' his condoms. He'd never had sex before but had the gear ready, until Jackson. He hadn't gotten around to replacing them "Sorry"

"I will tell you how, just not yet - I can't catch or give anything - I promise I'll tell you why, soon, but please trust me"

Danny thought for a moment. The one thing that is parents had stressed on was safe sex, but he felt sure that Scott, like him, was a virgin, it was very unlikely that he could have anything but more importantly he did trust Scott "Always" He opened the bottle of lube and applied some to his cock, not knowing when it had become harder than rock, then applied some to Scott's hole. He slowly entered until his whole cock was inside, pausing so Scott get used to it "You okay?"

"It hurts" Scott replied barely above a whisper "But in a good way"

Danny kissed Scott, waiting a few moments more before pulling out and pushing back in, gradually increasing speed. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected to feel so good. He reached down and grasped Scott's cock and started pulling hard and fast, his groin matching the speed of his hand.

A few minutes later and Scott released his load, covering his chest, Danny's hand and stomach - Danny released Scott's cock and brought his hand to his mouth to taste Scott. He often tastes his own after wanking, Scott's tasted a lot better - He smiled as Scott wiped some of his cum from his chest to taste it, he lifted his head to kiss Danny.

It wasn't long before Danny's load shot into Scott's accepting hole. He slowed his thrusting and fell down on Scott, kissing his neck.

Scott's breathing was still slow and deep "That was amazing" Danny smiled into his neck, he couldn't find the word to explain how it had felt but Scott was close enough.

"Amazing" He pulled out from Scott and laid next to him. They probably should shower, but not tonight. He started to wonder if this was due to the alcohol "Scott - It's up to you if anyone knows about this and I'll understand if you never want it again"

"What makes you think this was a one off?" Scott asked "Danny, I'm scared but I like you, a lot - I like lacrosse Danny and intelligent science Danny and drunk Danny and I _really_ like love making Danny"

Danny smiled and kissed him "Yeah?"

"I like you Danny and I want to call you my boyfriend, I want everyone to know, please will you go out with me?"

"Yes" Danny replied pushing his lips onto Scott's in a passionate kiss "I have a date for the formal"

"Yeah? What's his name?"

"Scott McCall"

"That loser? You could do better"

"No I couldn't, he's the best and I think I love him"

"Really? I think he loves you too"

The kissed again, both feeling happier and more content than they ever had before.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**

Okay so this isn't a one off anymore, not sure how long it will run though. I hope you like it and please review.

I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Scott and Danny's night together. The next morning Scott told Danny that he was a werewolf - Danny didn't take it well at all, he was scared and after telling Scott that he wouldn't say anything he told Scott to leave.<p>

At first he was scared, he would never have thought that werewolves were real, they were the stuff of myths and stories, but those stories also said that they're monsters, killing innocent people - He'd made love to one. But Scott wasn't a monster, he was many things but not a monster.

That was over the weekend - Now it's Friday again and he was full of regret, he had been all week. Scott hadn't been to school at all, Stiles either didn't know what was wrong with Scott or just wasn't telling him.

He was now sat in his car outside Scott's house, he wasn't even sure how he got here. After school he'd gone home to change and then left to go to Jackson's - He must have entered the wrong address into the sat nav - That was his excuse anyway, he knew it was bull, he just wanted to be with Scott, to hold him again.

He got out of the car and walked to the door, he wasn't sure that being here was a good idea, Scott was obviously angry with him... or hurt. He wasn't sure which one was worse. He rang the door bell and waited. A few minutes later Scott's mom appeared at the door.

"Hey I'm Danny, is Scott in?"

"Yeah he is" She replied "Scott!" she looked a little flustered "He's probably listening to music, go on up. His room is first on the left - I have to get going, I'm late for work" She stepped aside to let him in before starting out the door "Danny?" She turned to meet his eyes "I'm worried about him, there's something wrong but he won't tell me what. He won't even tell Stiles. Please help him"

"I will" He replied, she smiled and left. He walked up the stairs and stood outside Scott's bedroom, he couldn't hear any music. He knocked on the door "Scott?" There was no answer, he should have just left but he couldn't go another day without seeing Scott, telling him how he felt. He slowly opened the door and entered the room. Scott was laying on the bed listening to his iPod, he was wearing a white vest and sweat pants... And his eyes were blood red, tear stains down his cheeks.

"Danny?" Scott asked pulling the ear buds out and wiping his face "Wh.. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you" Scott shuffled over the bed to make room for him, he sat down "How have you been?" That was probably the most stupid question he'd ever asked, it was obvious Scott had been crying "Scott I'm so sorry for how I reacted"

"It's cool - I'd have done the same"

"It is not cool Scott, I was a complete asshole to you, I made you cry"

"It doesn't matter"

"Scott!" Danny said "Stop trying to be nice, tell me I was a dick, tell me you hate me, just tell me how you feel"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Scott wasn't sure what to say to him. He was so confused about his feelings for Danny "I don't know what happened, I thought I liked Allison but then with you it felt so different, so much better - And I don't just mean the sex" Scott smiled, that was incredible "But talking to you and the kissing and everything - It was just so good" Danny put his hand on Scott's "Danny I'm _really_ scared, I don't know how people will react but I want to give us a shot. I know me being a werewolf will make it hard but please, can we try?"

Danny looked at Scott, his face was pleading "I'm sorry for freaking out Scott - I was scared but I shouldn't have been, not of you" Danny held his hand tighter "We'll make it work"

"Does that.." Scott started, he was feeling nervous again "Can.. Can I kiss you?"

Danny smiled "Yeah" They shuffled closer, Scott looked unsure but slowly moved toward Danny, their lips brushing against each others. Scott pushed Danny's lips open with his tongue, running it across the inside of his mouth. Danny felt something wet on his face an pulled away, it was a tear "You're crying"

"I feel such an idiot" Scott replied wiping his face "I'm just so glad you took me back"

"You're not an idiot" Danny kissed him again "You're cute"

"Cute?" Scott asked trying to look hurt but he couldn't stop the smile "Don't you mean ruggedly handsome?"

"Maybe" Danny replied with a laugh "You're sexy" He ran his hand up Scott's shirt "Very sexy"

"You're adorable" Danny squeezed his right nipple "Ow! Okay, okay - You're sexy too" They kissed again. This time it was stopped when Scott's stomach rumbled, his whole face turned red "Sorry"

"Pizza?" Danny asked. Scott's stomach answered for him, he took his phone out and started the text.

He could cook but his parents were always working and it was hard to cook for just one person so most nights pizza was his meal and his local were used to his texts now. He knew pizza wasn't the most healthy option but he figured two sit ups to every slice should be enough to counteract it. He asked for his usually but large and gave Scott's address - It wasn't long before he got a reply 'Oh yeah?' He smiled. Hopefully he'd be able to send that text often now.

* * *

><p>The pizza came and went, it barely had the chance to see the light of day. They had been laying on Scott's bed listening to music and talking, they stripped down to their boxers ready to sleep. Danny hadn't been sleeping too well the past couple of days, he couldn't stop thinking about Scott.<p>

Scott saw that there was still a bruise on Danny's nose and cheek, he placed a gentle kiss on it "I'm really sorry"

"I thought we covered the sorry thing?"

"Sorr..." Scott saw Danny smiling, he'd done that on purpose "Damn it! Stop doing that"

Danny kissed him "If you don't stop saying sorry I'm going to have to gag you or kiss you so you can't say it"

"Yeah?" Scott pulled Danny on top of him "Do I get a choice which one?"

"Maybe"

"I choose the first option - Whichever invloved the gagging"

Danny laughed "Sorry the choice has been revoked" He kissed Scott again, they would make this work.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_**

I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind.

* * *

><p>Scott was woken up by movement on the bed, he opened his eyes to see Danny sat on the edge with a tray.<p>

"Morning" Danny said handing him the tray "Sorry it isn't much"

"Thank you" Scott replied. It was some toast and a glass of orange juice "It's great" He reached up to kiss Danny "What about you?"

"I ate downstairs" That didn't stop him taking a bite of the toast, he kissed Scott again - They both had a mouthful of toast which made the kiss sloppy "Is it okay if I take a shower?" Scott nodded, he got up of the bed and went to leave the room "You gonna join me when you're done?"

Scott beamed and started to eat quicker - He finished it in what to him was record time and ran downstairs to wash up the plates. He took a moment to think, he was wondering if maybe he was dreaming. Everything was happening so fast but at the same time it felt right. He honestly didn't think anything would happen between them after telling Danny he was a werewolf but Danny had taken him back... And was now in his shower waiting for him. He ran back upstairs taking two at a time, stopping at his room to discard his boxers. He made his way into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth before hoping into the shower.

Scott stood behind Danny and reached for the shower gel, he squirted some in his hands and lathered it around Danny's chest, drawing a swirling pattern around his nipples. He started moving further down Danny's body, spreading the soap over his hard stomach. After massaging Danny's stomach he moved to his cock.

Danny moaned with pleasure and lent back against Scott, gently licking and biting his ear, he moved his arms around Scott's back and put his hands on Scott's butt pulling him in closer, he could feel Scott's hard cock pressing into his back. He turned to face Scott and pulled him into a kiss, their tongues fighting with each other. Danny reached down and took hold of Scott's cock.

Scott pulled out of the kiss, biting Danny's bottom lip. He dropped to his knees and licked the end of Danny's cock, teasing it with his tongue before taking the head in his mouth. He moved up and down the length, slowly taking in more of it with each movement. He started massaging Danny's arse cheeks, pulling them apart, running his finger across Danny's hole - He gently pushed against it, forcing his finger in.

"Jesus!" Danny moaned in pleasure again, he started thrusting into Scott's mouth and then pushing back onto his finger. The feeling was sending him into ecstasy "Scott..." It was getting too much for him, he didn't have chance to finish before he shot his load down Scott's throat. Scott continued to suck his cock for a few minutes, making sure to get every last drop from Danny. He got up and pushed his lips onto Danny's "Please..." Danny turned around "Please fuck me"

Scott reached for some more shower gel and rubbed it over his cock and around Danny. He slowly entered Danny, pausing every inch or so. Once he was fully in he gave Danny a chance to get used to the feeling, he rubbed Danny's chest and kissed his back and shoulders.

"I'm ready" Danny said pushing back, making sure Scott was completely in him. Scott started thrusting into him, slowly at first and then increasing in speed. He reached around and started tugging at Danny's cock "Fuck!" Danny started moving his hips to meet Scott's thrusting. He only last a few minutes, the mixture of intense pleasure and pain was too much and sent him overboard again "Shit!"

Scott felt Danny's hole tighten around his cock, he hammered into him faster and harder and only lasted a dozen more strokes before his own orgasm overwhelmed him and filled Danny's arse with his cum. He continued his assult until the feeling receeded but remained in Danny, panting completely out of breath.

They cleaned each other up before leaving the shower. They laid on Scott's bed kissing and holding each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_**

I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to tell mom about us when she get's home"<p>

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Yeah - I don't want us to hide this" Danny placed a quick kiss on his lips "I need to tell Stiles too"

"Is it okay if I tell Jackson?"

"Of course it is, don't be stupid"

"Thank you" Danny replied kissing him again.

He started to think back to that training session, at the time he hated Scott for hurting him the way he had but now he was thankful. If it hadn't have happened they wouldn't be together now. He was still wondering what had happened that day, Scott wasn't usually like that. Lacrosse can get a bit physical but again Scott wasn't a rough player. Maybe he was tired, it was rather late, the moon had started rising... It then clicked.

"Scott?" Danny asked "That day, during lacrosse, it was a full moon wasn't it?" He felt Scott tense up, he reached down and rubbed soothing circles on his chest "It's okay"

"Yeah it was, but that's no excuse for what I done"

"Stop worrying about it - If it hadn't happened we wouldn't be together now" He held Scott close again "Next full moon - We'll get through it together, you, Stiles and me"

"Thanks"

* * *

><p>"You what?" Stiles asked "When? How? When?"<p>

"Last Friday - I went to apologise to him. We were talking and drinking and then he kissed me and I couldn't stop myself, I kissed him back. I thought that maybe it was just because of the alcohol but then we.. we... Yeah and it felt so right"

"How can you even get drunk Scott? You're a werewolf! We tried getting drunk and the healing thing stopped it affecting you"

"I'm not sure, it..." Scott started but was cut off by Stiles.

"And how did you manage to fuck him? You couldn't even jack off without turning... Hell you said you turned just by making out with Allison!"

"The first time Danny..."

"And what about Allison? A week ago she couldn't even fart without you blowing in the breeze..." Stiles winced, there must have been a better analogy he could have used "And now not only are you 'in love' with someone else, it's Danny... A Guy?"

"You're freaking out"

"Of course I'm freaking out! My best friend has just told me he's gay!"

"I should go"

"Yeah... Good idea... That's probably for the best"

"Stiles please..."

"Just go Scott!"

Scott stood a moment looking at Stiles, their friendship had been through some ups and downs but Stiles had never asked him to leave like this before. He hadn't freaked out when Scott had told him about being a werewolf... Technically it was Stiles who had told Scott but still he'd been fine then, why was this such a problem?

* * *

><p>Scott had run from Stiles house to the charred remains of Derek's family home, not realising that Danny was outside Stiles' waiting in his car for Scott.<p>

When Scott got to Derek's, he stood in the clearing at the front, no longer trying to stop the tears that were running too freely down his face "Derek!" He was panting, trying to catch his breath and rubbed at his stinging eyes "Please I need to talk" Stiles had brought up a couple of very good points during his rant, points that Scott couldn't understand and he was hoping that Derek would have the answers.

A few minutes later Derek came out of the house, scowling "What do you want?"

"I need your help"

"Why come to me? Your mouthy friend usually answers..." Derek paused, Scott started crying harder and was starting to change "What's happened?"

"He... Stiles... I think... He hates me and I.. I don't know why... I do know why but... But I'm not sure why.."

"Slow down, start at the beginning" Derek replied. He wasn't really interested in their lovers tiff but this was getting to Scott too much and it could be dangerous.

"The full moon, I hurt a guy during Lacrosse - I apologised to him and we were drinking... And then we started kissing and it went further... We had sex. I told him I'm a werewolf and he accepted me and we're kinda dating now - I told Stiles and he freaked and now he hates me - Because I'm seeing a guy"

Derek wasn't interested in their problems but at the same time he knew what it was like to fight with your best friend, he'd been there - Yeah it was such a long time ago but he still knew what it felt like. The hurt and pain being intensified by the wolf inside. That didn't mean that he knew what to do now though "I'm not sure how I can help, it's between you and Stiles - I'm sorry"

"It's not just that" Scott said, he wasn't sure how there were still tears, he'd been crying since he left Stiles bedroom and now he was shaking too "He said about me getting drunk and having sex without changing"

"I don't understand"

"I haven't been able to get drunk, the healing stops it from doing anything and then the sex, I turned just kissing Allison but I managed to go all the way without anything happening - How is that possible?"

Derek thought for a moment, he wasn't completely sure what was going on. He had a slight idea but he wasn't certain - And he wasn't certain if Scott was ready for it.

"You know something?"

For the most part Scott was dumb, or at least acted it, but when it came down to the important things, the stuff that really matters, he didn't miss anything "I'm not completely sure..."

"Derek you have to tell me!"

"I may be wrong - Werewolves have mates, the one person you're meant to be with. When you're with them things are different, you're so much stronger but you have more control over it"

Scott stopped to think, this wasn't possible - They'd only just found each other, how could they be mates? Danny isn't even a wolf "How can it be? We only just realised we like each other"

"It takes most wolves years before they find their true mate, some don't even find them, and if they do it takes months for the bond to grow. It's surprising that you've found yours so soon but it's not impossible"

"What about Danny?" Scott asked "He's not a wolf, how will it affect him?"

"If he loves you then he'll accept it" Derek could see that Scott was trying to process it all, but there was something he had to know "You have to tell him about this"

"No! It might scare him away"

"The longer you're with him the stronger your connection to him will be, if he can't handle it you need to know now so you can end it"

"I can't lose him!" Scott replied, he had shifted again and the tears that had briefly stopped had now started harder than before. It left no doubt in Derek's mind that Danny was Scott's mate "I won't lose him!"

"Scott, please..."

"Shut up!" He was starting to get dangerously angry now.

Derek heard a car coming up the track to the house, he had no idea who it was but he knew that they couldn't see Scott like this "Scott you have to calm down, someone's coming"

The car pulled up in front of the house and the driver soon got out. Derek had never seen him before but knew who it was, the scent was the same one that had been clinging to Scott.

"Scott?" Danny asked walking up to him, Scott turned to look at him, revealing his wolf features for the first time. Danny was taken back for a few moments until he realised that Scott had been crying, and still was "What's wrong?" He took Scott into his arms, holding him close. Scott silently cried into his chest "Hey" Danny held the back of his head, his fingers running through Scott's soft locks "It's alright" Scott was shivering now, there was a chill in the air and he was distraught to say the least, Danny looked over to Derek asking an unspoken question.

"Let's go inside" Derek said heading toward the house. Danny lead Scott in, not loosening his hold on his boyfriend.

When they were inside, they sat in the living room - Or what was left of it, there were two sofas which were old and tatty but had been added after the fire. None of them said anything for a while and it didn't take long for Scott to fall asleep, his head resting on Danny's lap.

"Would you like a drink?" Derek asked. Danny nodded and carefully got up without disturbing Scott, Derek placed a blanket over him before leading Danny into the kitchen "I'm sorry, all I have is water... or beer?"

Danny thought for a moment, a beer sounded good and Derek didn't seem to be worried about him being underage "Beer please" Derek took a couple of bottles out of the fridge which again had been replaced since the fire "Thanks" They both took a few sips of the beverage before Danny spoke up again "What happened?"

"I'm not completey sure, he came here upset. He said that he'd told Stiles about you guys and that he hadn't taken it too well"

"Oh god not again" Danny replied. Was this what Scott was like after he told Danny he's a werewolf?

"What do you mean again?" Derek asked "His mom?"

"No, no she's fine with it - After we first.. Got together, he told me the next day he's a werewolf and I freaked out like a 12 year old girl. I didn't talk to him for a week and it... It was like it broke his heart" Danny couldn't begin to imagine what he was feeling like now, Stiles is his best friend "Scott loves Stiles - He needs him"

Derek wasn't sure what to say or do. He didn't know Scott or Stiles very well and now Danny had been brought into the equation and he knew even less about him "Did you want me to talk to Stiles or something?" Perhaps a threat of ripping his throat out would sort him out?

"I'm not sure, I don't think so. If Stiles is going to be okay with it then it has to be because he wants it, not because it's been forced - In the long run that could do more damage"

"Yeah I guess you're right" Derek replied. He noticed it starting to get dark out and looked up at the clock "It's getting late, did you guys want to stay here tonight?"

"Thanks, that would be good, I don't want to wake him"

"I'll sort out a spare room for you, as you can guess it's not going to be luxurious"

"It's okay, thank you" Danny replied "I'll call his mom and tell her he's staying at mine"

"What about your parents?"

Danny snorted "They're probably working or out partying or doing something that involves not aknowledging they have a son - Even if they are at home I doubt they'll notice I'm not there"

* * *

><p>After Scott and Danny had gone to bed, Derek lay in his bed thinking about the pair. After watching Danny all evening, he felt sure that he would accept being Scott's mate. To be safe he still thought it best that Scott explained it to him but that could wait, the main problem they had now was that idiot Stiles.<p> 


End file.
